


Crying in the silent無聲的哭泣

by Sayo



Category: Eastern Promises (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>註：本篇採用的人名翻譯<br/>尼可萊･路辛Nikolai Luzhin<br/>榭米揚 Semyon<br/>基里歐 Kirill</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crying in the silent無聲的哭泣

**Author's Note:**

> 註：本篇採用的人名翻譯  
> 尼可萊･路辛Nikolai Luzhin  
> 榭米揚 Semyon  
> 基里歐 Kirill

他只是站那裡。  
他能為所欲為，因為父親；他不能逃避的恐懼，也是父親。他的身高早在十七歲那年就超過父親，但每當父親動手揍人，過往陰影依舊讓他畏懼力道不輕的教訓。面對怒氣沖天的父親他只能站在原地，像個不知所措的十二歲小男孩，驚惶著不曉得該將眼神往哪擺放，他總是做錯事、總是搞的一蹋糊塗——總是讓父親失望。  
他的眼神在前方兩個男人之間遊移，尼可萊像個經驗老道的遊說者為他辯解，而他則是小心翼翼注意著父親的情緒起伏，尼可萊完美的說服總讓他欽佩，也讓他忌妒，男人簡直比他更像一個黑道幹部——自信、沉穩，就算面對以兇狠冷血而著名的父親，男人依舊面不改色，身為司機，談吐之間的氣勢居然能和上級平起平坐，雖然有時會超出司機應有的分寸，卻也無法反駁那一針見血的論點。男人總是能夠維持一貫的平淡情緒，像張完美精巧的面具，隱藏真相以致無法猜透；當他以為男人已臣服，一個轉身卻開始反擊；當他以為男人想起身反抗，下一秒又順從的表現出忠誠，靈巧的見機行事及無法預料的思考模式——他不是沒懷疑過尼可萊的野心。

又一個派對，從聖誕節到新年期間有著一堆參加不完的派對，他有持無恐灌著酒，反正尼可萊會在一旁待著，這次他沒有喝到爛醉，卻搞到不能回家，有個不認識的傢伙在派對裡拿了大麻菸給他抽，在他開始笑到像個尿失禁的精神病患時，尼可萊強制將他從派對中拖出來，丟上後座，開車載他回家。  
基里歐躺在轎車後座，癱軟的四肢讓他覺得比喝醉時更難行動，頭有點暈，不過心情相當愉悅，有無數隻嗑過古柯鹼的鳥在腦中飛翔，無奈身體像灌了鉛一像，跟不上那快速竄出的思緒，無法控制自己嘴裡不斷傳出的大笑聲，這是他喝醉時從沒體驗過的快樂。  
榭米揚可以接受基里歐喝到酒精中毒——事實上大部分的俄國人幾乎把酒當水喝——但不能接受他的兒子碰毒品，要是被發現基里歐碰了任何一種藥，下場絕對不只是踹個兩下，一個快四十歲的男人被自己老爸打成哪樣實在不怎麼體面，連帶尼可萊自己也會遭殃，偏偏大麻的味道很明顯，他在考慮是否先不要帶基里歐回家，以基里歐現在的醉態一定會吵醒榭米揚，先到榭米揚地盤上的妓院或是酒店什麼地方都可以，只要可以將這個笨蛋安置妥當，最好還可以換件衣服、洗個澡讓大麻味散去。  
「聽著，基里歐，我不能帶你回去，我找個地方讓你待到大麻退了再回去。」  
「去你家。」  
尼可萊沒回答，他不希望哪天被基里歐看到不該看的東西而引起疑心，讓基里歐習慣待在他家不是很明智的舉動。  
「尼可萊，我說去你家。」  
「好、好。」他總是無法果斷拒絕，他必須考量大局，要成為接班人的心腹就要聽話，絕不是其他不必要的理由。

當尼可萊將基里歐拖進他的公寓時，被大麻搞得酩酊大醉的男人已經好很多，他從廚房倒了杯水遞給癱在沙發上的男人。  
「我手抬不起來。」男人的聲音聽起來有點沮喪。  
「等你醒了自己喝。」尼可萊將水放在茶几上。  
「讓我躺一會兒。」基里歐已經能控制自己的笑聲，卻開始覺得有點清醒。  
「給我酒。」  
「你他媽的還不夠醉？醒了就給我滾。」  
「我他媽的現在酒精中毒發作不給我酒就等著讓我昏過去吧。」這當然是瞎扯，基里歐狀況好到可以不斷氣的講完這句話，而且是用喊的。  
「只有啤酒。」尼可萊很累，凌晨四點還不能睡覺讓他沒心情跟個醉鬼爭執。  
「行。」  
尼可萊將冰箱的半打黑麥啤酒全拿到茶几上，開了一瓶給基里歐後也給了自己一瓶，他癱坐在另一張單人沙發椅上，啜著冰涼的深褐色液體，手掌搓揉著的臉龐，連續幾天帶著基里歐參加倫敦四處舉辦的狂歡派對，讓他這個司機兼保母過的很疲憊。現在只希望基里歐喝完酒後安分的睡在沙發上，他就能躺到那張該死的床，直到榭米揚需要司機的電話打來為止。

基里歐很喜歡尼可萊的公寓，不大，但是整齊有序，每樣東西都分門別類的擺放在固定地方，就像男人的穿著打扮——合身深色西裝繫上正規領帶，每一顆鈕釦皆著實扣上，頭髮一絲不苟往後梳齊。他喜歡這樣懶洋洋躺在三人座的長型沙發椅上，呼吸這個小空間裡的氣息；尼可萊從不擦古龍水，體味也不像一般男人那麼重，要靠近才能聞到淡淡的肥皂香味及獨特的體味，而整間小公寓裡到處都標示著尼可萊專屬的空氣記號，那讓他有點興奮甚至是勾起情欲。  
很快的，尼可萊依照要求為他開了第二瓶啤酒，繼續半躺在長型沙發，靠著大麻的餘韻及輕微的酒精，又一次陷入微醺的迷離狀態中。  
「你要怎麼做？」  
「做什麼？」  
「我們花錢找人幹掉蘇伊卡，那些車臣人隨時都會要了我的小命，你跟爸爸保證過我的安危。」  
「我會保護你。」  
「犧牲生命在所不惜？」  
「你希望我怎麼做？」  
「我是王子，你就要像個騎士一樣保護我。」  
「你現在是幾歲？」尼可萊懷疑他醉到搞不清楚自己是幾歲。  
「瑪莉亞要我講床邊故事給她聽。」  
「騎士精神的床邊故事？你唸這個給瑪莉亞聽？」  
「她拿給我的，天曉得那是什麼故事，反正我唸不到一頁就睡著了。」尼可萊好奇的抬起眉毛看著基里歐，對這個好爸爸行為表示質疑。  
「她還幫我蓋上被子，然後一起睡到天亮。她是個好女孩，我不希望她過著我們這種生活。」不理會尼可萊眼神裡的嘲諷，他逕自繼續說道，話語含糊在他口中。  
「她是個非常好的女孩。」他也很喜歡這個小女孩，她完美繼承了基里歐溫柔的那面，雖然基里歐總是強調那點承襲自女孩的生母。  
尼可萊喜歡這個不掩飾自己情感的基里歐，男人的裝腔作勢是在掩飾脆弱跟無能，但有時候那個混帳面具確實讓他感到厭煩。他開始靜靜望著眼前這個男人，探詢對方和自己的底線，他知道這樣的凝視能夠動搖基里歐，但他不知道男人會屈服於欲望還是期望——吻他或揍他；而他也不確定自己的回應是出自於真心還是為了任務。  
在只有他們兩人獨處的時候，尼可萊常這樣看著他，基里歐繼續將玻璃瓶中的液體倒入喉嚨，不夠醉，還不夠，在尼可萊的身邊永遠都不夠醉。他側過臉面對桌子，以便避開尼可萊的凝視，但眼角餘光仍可發現尼可萊依然注視著他。  
別這樣看我，拜託，別再這樣看我——他沉默的尖叫聲在腦海裡迴盪。  
他回想起昨天在地下室的情景，父親對尼可萊的認同讓他感動不已，他情不自禁的擁抱尼可萊，而男人也回應這個擁抱，他撫著男人的臉，男人也將手放在他的臉頰上，他們互望，就像剛剛那樣，但在他以為尼可萊要吻他時，他迅速推開男人且轉身拉開距離，接著便莫名地生起氣來，試著掩飾先前的失態，他極度惶恐自己就是父親嘴裡嫌惡的同性戀。但此刻，他醉了，還有大麻的殘餘效果，他側身躺在沙發上，而尼可萊像隻獵豹緊盯著看，他不敢動彈，擔心自己渴望的眼神沒有掩飾好以致被尼可萊識破。  
尼可萊移動身子坐到基里歐小腿旁，全神注視著男人的微妙反應，他將手放到對方小腿後慢慢往上移動，在腰部稍作停頓，基里歐沒有拒絕，他小心翼翼的繼續前進，基里歐似乎默認了這碰觸，得到通行認可，他的手便一路滑過手臂、肩膀直到臉頰，男人忽然睜開雙眼，驚嚇地對上他直視的眼神。

然後，一切都失控了。

當他發現時自己正瘋狂的吻著尼可萊，本該在右手的酒瓶不知道什麼時候跑到地板上打滾著，雙手像個溺水之人緊緊抓著尼可萊的後腦杓及肩膀，彷彿一放手他就會溺死，溺死在清醒的恐懼浪潮之中。  
尼可萊回應著他的吻，試著以較平緩的步調控制住他急促的攻勢，讓他們都能夠有機會喘個氣，但他不希望慢下來，他甚至害怕尼可萊會停止回應。  
「別…」  
「放鬆，你是在作夢，不需要這麼緊張。」溫熱氣息掃過他的嘴唇，用柔軟沉穩的語調安撫著他。  
「對，我是在做夢，不然醒來後我一定會自殺，我該死的像個死玻璃一樣不要命的吻著你，這操他媽的跟本不可能。」基里歐順著尼可萊的話在心裡自我催眠著，他永遠無法在清醒狀態下承認自己對這個男人有性方面的慾望。  
尼可萊邊吻邊解開他襯衫的扣子，每片被碰觸的赤裸肌膚都幾乎要被灼傷那樣發燙，尼可萊覆在他上方，右大腿岔在他的雙腿之間，有意無意的貼近他的下身，待發現他的勃起後，更是挑逗般摩擦著那已經敏感至發疼的硬挺，他熱切回吻著男人，基里歐無法克制自己，腰身出自本能的不斷往前挺進，乞求更多的接觸、更多的快感。  
男人知道他想要什麼，他知道男人不會拒絕自己的索求，只是不知道代價會是什麼，他享受男人給予的快感，毫無廉恥的要求更多，即使像個浪蕩女人叫喊著他也不在乎——至少現在的他不在乎，可以的話，他希望能留在這夢中。

隔天早上十一點多他被尼可萊用力的搖醒，他極度不願意在一張乾淨舒適的床上起身，但在他能回想起為什麼自己會睡在尼可萊的床上之前，男人便急急忙忙將他帶離小公寓，他父親需要司機，在中午之前尼可萊必須將他送回去。他坐進後座，眼神直盯著窗外，尼可萊將車駛往全西伯利亞餐廳。

一路上他們都沒有說話。

回到家，急著出門的父親匆匆瞧了他一眼，命令他今天必須是清醒而且要幫忙準備晚上的家族聚會便匆匆出門。隨後他直接往地下室走去，下去之前交代一個打雜的手下，在他上來之前不准任何人下去。  
他背靠在地下室的磚牆，坐在一疊裝箱葡萄酒上，隨手拆了一瓶紅酒猛灌著，他僅穿著一件襯衫，衫襟因失去鈕扣的固定而敞開著——真他媽的冷——雖然這個很少下雪的城市跟故鄉比起來溫暖許多，但他無法停止顫抖，那寒意從體內中心向外擴散，腹部的內臟彷彿緊縮扭曲成一團抽痛著，他突然想起父親的交代，今天連醉的權利都沒有，憤怒之下將酒瓶砸向牆邊，繼續呆坐在冰冷的地下室。

炙熱，那墜落的液體在滾過冰冷臉頰時彷彿滾燙的水灼燒著理智，父親的期望被烙出難以抹滅的傷疤，他壓抑啜泣輕喘著，嘴邊呼出的氣息瞬間被凍成白霧，他在寂靜之中哭泣著。

END


End file.
